The present invention is directed to a grouser structure, and more specifically to a grouser structure that may be used on a continuous track belt on each side of a vehicle for traction and shock absorbing purposes.
The present application describes an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,019, which was invented by the inventor of the present invention. The inventor drew from the years of experience in building and operating track vehicles to create the present invention.
Track vehicles, for purposes of this invention include any vehicle having a continuous crawler track belt trained over a plurality of tires, wheels, or guides (herein after referred to as xe2x80x9ctiresxe2x80x9d), with the track belt on powered movement serving to propel the vehicle over the ground. Track vehicles may further include any vehicle having a continuous crawler track belt trained over a single tire. For exemplary purposes, however, a track vehicle may be produced by coupling a crawler track belt attachment to an all-terrain vehicle. So-called all-terrain vehicles are a popular type of vehicle used by hunters, recreational lists, rescue workers, law enforcement, military, resorts, ski areas, fireman, lineman, farmers, utility workers, and other operators who desire transport over rough roads, and terrain where roads are nonexistent. The vehicles may be relatively compact, and in the usual instance include a pair of power-driven rear tires mounted at the rear end of a motorcycle-type frame, where the operator sits on a seat with legs straddling a compartment where a motor and controls for powering the vehicle are located.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,019 described a vehicle that has significantly greater pulling power than a conventional all-terrain vehicle. The vehicle is supported by a track belt system with enhanced ability to travel over the ground and float rather than sink into the terrain. The vehicle is versatile, in that it can travel over soft, mushy surfaces, snow and other non-surfaced areas, as well as on pavement. The vehicle, therefore, is well suited, and provides a low cost alternative to other vehicles, for such uses as logging, firefighting, mining, spraying, ski resort use such as grooming, and uses requiring moving over bogs or soft tundra.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,019 also discloses the use of grouser structures on the outer surfaces of track belts. The shown construction provides excellent traction, enhanced gripping action with softer terrain, good road ability and steer ability with harder terrain surfaces, long life and low maintenance, and ease of repair and replacement of a grouser structure in the event such is needed.
One grouser structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,019 is shown cross-section in FIG. 1. The grouser structure includes a plastic grouser body 18 and a spline element 19 (also referred to as a track bar or anchor plate) that may be secured by fasteners to a track belt to hold it in place. As shown, this grouser body 18, in cross-section, is A-shaped so that it has an upper passage. Alternative embodiments are A-shaped without an upper passage. Grip ridges extend along the outside of the grouser body. The base of the grouser body 18 is surfaced with alternating rib and grooves. A mounting passage extends along the interior of the grouser body 18. An access slot or opening connects the mounting passage with the exterior of the grouser body 18. Shoulders are defined on opposite sides of the mounting passage. The embodiments having an upper passage have greater yield ability and flex than embodiments not having the upper passage. The disclosed grouser body 18 has a tough, stiff wear-resistant plastic composition, made from extruded polyurethane material.
The spline element 19 secures the grouser body 18 against the outer surface of the track belt 22. The spline element 19 has an approximately T-shaped cross-section. Elongate outer flanges at opposite lateral margins in the element bear against shoulders. A center web in the spline element 19 extends through the slot. Fasteners extend downwardly through appropriate bores in this center web. The base of center web has a rib and groove surface. The outer surface of the track belt 22 has a rib and groove surface. The ribs and grooves of the center web substantially mate with the ribs and grooves in the track belt.
The plastic composition of the grouser body has sufficient yield ability to permit the shoulders to be flexed apart to enable placement of the upper portion of the spline element 19 inside mounting passage. When properly seated, the spline element 19 and grouser body 18 are drawn downwardly toward the outer surface of the track belt with fasteners. Flanges clamp against the shoulders. Positive non-slip engagement is provided by the mating of the ribs and grooves of the center web with the ribs and grooves in the track belt.
The grousers of U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,019 are arranged in a pattern of a row having a single central grouser structure alternated with a row having three grouser structures: a single central grouser structure with extension grouser structures on both sides extending outwardly from opposite ends of the central grouser structure. The extension grouser structures protrude beyond opposite lateral margins of the track belt.
PCT Patent Application WO 01/08963 A1 is directed to a grouser for a crawler chain. As this reference is in German, the following summary is based on speculation and is not an admission that this reference is relevant. This reference appears to disclose an A-shaped grouser with a closed base. In one of the embodiments, the base has a rib and groove surface that is suitable for mating with the rib and groove surface of the track belt. A screw extends from under the track belt, through the base, and into the interior of the grouser. This is a metallic grouser with no shock absorbing capability.
The present invention is directed to a grouser structure, and more specifically to a grouser structure that may be used on a continuous track belt on each side of a vehicle for traction and shock absorbing purposes.
The present invention is directed to a grouser structure for use on an outer surface of a continuous track belt surrounding at least one tire on each side of a vehicle for traction and shock absorbing purposes. In one preferred embodiment the grouser structure includes a grouser body that defines a grouser chamber and a spline element positioned within the grouser chamber.
In one preferred embodiment, a gap is formed between the inner chamber peripheral surface and the outer spline peripheral surface. The gap would be constructed to provide shock absorption properties to the grouser structure.
In another preferred embodiment the base of the grouser body is solid or contains other structure to prevent the first body side leg and the second body side leg from spreading.
In yet another preferred embodiment the spline element is a solid reinforcement spline element.
In still another preferred embodiment the spline element is associated with an extension section to which an ice cleat may be functionally attached.